


La Dolce Vita

by Ursula



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Episode Related, Filk, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-24
Updated: 2004-06-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula/pseuds/Ursula
Summary: It's Italy. Walter is about to make love to Alex, but first Alex has to ask for something. Why a spanking? Meanwhile Mulder sulks and then enjoys watching.





	La Dolce Vita

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

La Dolce Vita 

by Ursula

 

 

Sun, there is music in the sounds of your lovers' breathing in the dawn- drenched morning. Walter reached over to trace a line down Alex's spine with his finger, nape of neck to hollow of spine. A quiver of muscle responded

 

Walter whispered:

 

"Tempo non mi parea

da far riparo

contra colpi d'Amor:

però m'andai

secur, senza sospetto; o

nde i miei guai

nel commune dolor

s'incominciaro"

 

Mulder said, "For those who don't read Petrarch in the original, that's "It seemed no time to be on guard against Love's blows; therefore, I went my way secure and fearless-so, all my misfortunes began in midst of universal woe"

 

"Fuck you, Mulder. I can speak and read Italian just as well as you can," Alex said.

 

"No fighting," Walter cautioned, "Don't spoil this vacation. Piccolo Eremo is costing us two thousand three hundred and ten dollars for a week."

 

"But fucking an one armed assassin is priceless," Alex shot in.

 

Walter could shut Alex up. He knew the secret, the key to turning the tough guy into a pool of warm Gelato. He lowered his mouth to the path where his fingers had traced. He nibbled on the nape of the neck, managing to violate the inner recesses of Alex's ear and make him shiver from head to foot. 

 

"Whose boy are you?" Walter growled.

 

"Muhllldah's," Alex groaned, "but you're my Master's master."

 

"Might sell him to you cheap," Mulder grouched. He was bitchy because neither of his lovers wanted to investigate the alleged haunting at the Ponte Sisto Bridge, where an old woman was seen in a black coach, clutching two bags of gold. 

 

"We came here to make love, eat good food, drink good wine, and bask in the sun," Walter said. "not to investigate X-Files."

 

His tongue described a circle around the hollow of Alex's back. "God, I love that," Alex groaned.

 

Mulder looked a little interested now. He asked, "Are you going to make love to my slave?"

 

"I think so," Walter said.

 

"Go ahead," Mulder purred, "I'll watch." He handed some of the lube to Walter and leaned back to enjoy the private show.

 

A catch of the breath was an indication of eagerness, not pain. Learning the language of a new lover was difficult. Mulder was so vocal...a running pornographic commentary to their love making. Alex had few words, so many of his signs were the language of the body, a subtle shift, a shadow over his eyes, an arch to ask for more. Walter would like to tease him into expressing his desires verbally, but it was a slow going.

 

Meanwhile, he watched and listened, understanding that Alex was as frail in his humanity as he was strong physically.

 

Opening Alex with care, Walter grinned at Mulder and tormented Alex until a frustrated growl sounded. "What's that, my cat, are you purring?"

 

"I belong to Mulder and rats don't purr," Alex retorted.

 

"Hmm, but Mulder's mine so I own you too, isn't that right?" Walter asked.

 

"Sss right," Alex said. He wiggled and thrust back, "Can't get it up, old man?"

 

Mulder's eyes widened at that and he reproved, "Alex...that is not okay,"

 

Grabbing Alex's hair, Walter pulled his head up and savagely kissed the soft mouth, marking him. He thrust his erection against Alex's ass and said, "Does that feel like I can't get or keep it up."

 

"No," Alex admitted, "What are you waiting for? I'm ready."

 

"Ask for something and I will," Walter said.

 

"What?" Alex questioned, turning to look at Walter. He sounded genuinely puzzled.

 

"Walter means you have to ask him for something you want. It's the same thing that I made him do when he used to treat me like Sacred Mulder who might run away from his bed if he made too many demands. Fuck, any demands..." Mulder said, amused.

 

"Learned my tricks from a master," Walter joked.

 

The little frown line over Alex's nose was adorable. It begged kissing. Walter and Mulder had the same thought and bumped heads on the way down. Mulder chuckled, teased out of his mood.

 

"Anything I want?" Alex asked as if this was incomprehensible. 

 

"Within reason," Walter said.

 

The nose wiggled and Alex said, "Spank me."

 

"What?" Walter asked. That didn't make sense. Alex argued and cajoled to avoid a spanking from Mulder. All too often, he succeeded in distracting or guilt-tripping Mulder into sparing him.

 

"A sexy spanking...just enough to make my butt feel hot," Alex specified.

 

"Why a spanking? You've never enjoyed a spanking from Mulder," Walter said.

 

"Because you spank him, you never spank me. Getting something that's Mulder's," Alex explained.

 

"Hell, you can take all of mine," Mulder offered.

 

"Keep it up and you will find out how much of a dream that is!" Walter snarled.

 

"Whoops," Mulder remarked, flipping Walter a peace sign.

 

Shrugging at incomprehensible Alex, Walter arranged himself on the bed and said, "Get that ass over my knees. You want me to talk like this to you?"

 

Green glowing eyes as luminous the moon and as mysterious.

 

"No, spank me and tell me that you're sorry you have to do it. That you care about me. Is that all right?" Alex said.

 

Pain lanced through Mulder's face as the words registered. He undertook spanking Alex as a grim chore, silently concentrating on the exact number of blows that they had negotiated. Because he was not entirely comfortable with the role, he didn't offer comfort with the pain, waiting until after Alex had settled before petting him or making love to him. 

 

Walter always talked Mulder through the spanking, knowing it wouldn't work for him if he failed to both verbalize what Mulder had done wrong and tell him that he was there and that he loved him, loved him utterly, completely, and unconditionally.

 

Now, he rested his hand on Alex's quivering ass that he really would rather ride than spank, but he had offered anything within reason and Alex's request was reasonable.

 

"There now, so beautiful, you know I don't want to hurt you, boy. Have to set limits. You want me to keep you safe?" Walter started.

 

"Sir, yes, sir, please," Alex replied, gripping Walter's thigh in preparation.

 

The silken heaviness felt as if a huge house cat lay boneless in indolence across his lap. Mulder moved to lie belly down on the bed so he could face his lover and sub. "Can I touch you, Alex, hold onto you?"

 

The physical response was a tremor as if something had found wings. Alex whispered, "Yes, Mulder."

 

"I love you," Mulder said.

 

The shock must have kept Alex from feeling the first blow. "Really?" Alex said.

 

"What do you think? Walter just thought I might enjoy sharing our life with my worst enemy for a romp? Don't you know how much I cried for the lost possibilities?" Mulder said, in that voice calm and rational that could cut you to the heart. 

 

The hand left Walter's thigh and clutched Mulder's.

 

Calculating the strength of the blows exactly, Walter reddened the soft skinned flesh, but so carefully striking that there would hardly be a bruise. He said, "Alex, you know you deserve this spanking for not asking yourself why I brought you to Mulder when I found you. Why we paid for the finest doctors, the best psychiatrists available? Why if I hated you I didn't just leave you where I found you in that ship?"

 

"Yes," cried Alex like a blessing. Then a sob, "I wasn't sure."

 

"I'm spanking you because I want you to know that whatever was done to you was not you! Because YOU are precious! Beloved! Part of us that is never going to be parted from us again." 

 

The last blow was harder than Walter wanted it to be. That was it. Enough. 

 

Alex in the middle, caressed to life from the stone the evil old men had made of him. Brought back from the stars like a fallen angel...all his wounds salved. Walter gently entered him, filling him as Mulder and he kissed and fondled. Their cries were like the sound of ululation, the sound of raw joy.

 

OoooOOOOooo

 

"Clarissima, this is wonderful bread," Alex said to the caretaker who also cooked when they were home in the villa.

 

"Dolce al dolce, al signore!" the matronly woman said, flirtatiously. She giggled and added, "Lei amerebbe la ricetta?"

 

"Sì, molto, lo ringrazia, la bella signora," Alex replied.

 

With a last giggling look at the three semi-dressed and beautiful men, Clarissima jotted down the recipe and handed it to Alex.

 

Winking, she bustled away and left Alex, who had looked at the recipe and blushed. 

 

Walter noticed the red cheeks...thinking the others probably outshone them from the spanking, and said, "What's up?"

 

Handing over the recipe, Alex said, "You know that someone said that Clarissima doesn't speak English?"

 

"Well?"

 

Walter read the notepad:

 

"Italian Almond Bread with Anise Seed 

 

Recipe Ingredients 5 1/2 cups un-bleached flour Tips & Tricks

 

1/4 cup vegetable oil

 

2 eggs, beaten

 

2 packages dry yeast

 

2 cups warm water

 

1 tbls. Anise seed

 

1 tsp. salt

 

1/2 tsp. nutmeg

 

1/4 cup sugar

 

1/4 cup honey

 

1/2 cup almonds, ground 

 

Preparing and Baking Bread

 

Using 2 cups warm water dissolve yeast in a large mixing bowl. Add all ingredients, except flour and almonds. Mix well. Add 3 cups flour and beat till smooth. Add almonds and enough additional flour till dough is easy to handle. On a lightly floured board, knead bread till smooth. Place in a greased bowl then turn 180 degrees to where the greased side is up, cover and let stand in a warm place.

 

When bread dough has risen and doubled in size (50 to 60 minutes), punch down and divide in half. Form each half into a loaf and place each into greased bread pans. Let dough rise till doubled in size. Bake at 350 degrees in a pre-heated oven for 40 to 45 minutes. Remove Almond bread from pans and brush with warm butter.

 

Baking times may vary. To test, tap top of bread with finger. It should make a hollow sound. The loaves should look shiny and golden brown."

 

"It's in English," Alex pointed out. "If she writes in English, I have a feeling she also understands it. Someone has been pulling our collective legs."

 

Silently, Walter remembered how many times he had threatened to spank Mulder in the last two days and what about Mulder describing what he would give him if he didn't?

 

Shrugging, Walter said, "She didn't seem to object. No harm done."

 

"Okay," Alex said, "I don't have a reputation to lose after all."

 

Shrugging, Mulder said, "I've given up on mine too."

 

"Hell, they can fire me 'yesterday' as far as I'm concerned," Walter added. "What do you two want to do today?"

 

"Can I ask for something else?" Alex said, "Trying to get the hang of this asking thing?"

 

Mulder said, "Oh, oh, knew that could be dangerous!"

 

"I was thinking we could go to Rome to this café that the guy who owns the vineyard told me about. It's on Ponte Sisto Bridge and we could just happen to be there close to midnight..." Alex explained.

 

Ghosts...well, they had exorcised a few this morning.

 

Why not?

 

Life was sweet. 

 

 

The End


End file.
